1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a structurally advanced motor for actuating lens.
2. Background
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a lens actuating motor may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for small-sized lens actuating motors in a wide variety of multimedia field such as notebook personal computers, camera-equipped mobile phones, PDAs, or smart toys, and even for surveillance cameras or image input devices such as information terminals of video tape recorders.
The conventional lens actuating motor includes a lens unit and an actuator unit. The actuator unit includes a bobbin configured to fix the lens unit, a coil unit configured to wind an outer side surface of the bobbin, a magnet unit disposed to face the coil unit, and a yoke unit configured to fix the magnet unit.
However, during the manufacturing process, when the coil unit is winding the bobbin, a distortion of shape may occur, causing a decline of reliability on precise image focus.
In addition, a swift focus adjustment may not be performed in the conventional lens actuating motor, because it takes longer setting time which is required to return to the initial stage after movement of the bobbin.